


Don't You Cry

by TooCreative4Life



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys In Love, Boys Will Be Boys, Choosing Your Side, Draco's not a shit, Emotional Hurt, Emotions, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Forbidden, Golden Quartet, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Inter-House Relationships, Lies, Love Confessions, M/M, Omission, Picking a Side, Protecting Harry, Sad, Second Year AU, What-If, Worry, keeping secrets, lying, sad feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5029729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooCreative4Life/pseuds/TooCreative4Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU - Draco was the one to figure out about the basilisk and tell the Trio in second year, saving Hermione and the rest of the muggle born students. He got inducted into the group over the years, secretly. He couldn't force himself to go against his family. </p><p>The story takes place in Sixth Year when he's forced to pick a side. He tried to keep it a secret from the Trio, but as usual Harry sees right through him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't You Cry

Everything was spiraling around Draco as he leaned against the sinks. How had gotten himself embroiled in such a mess? Why didn't he just say no? It was what any of his friends would have done, or at least those of the lion house. The blond could practically see the defiant fiery gaze Harry would level at Voldemort, hear the snappy wit Hermione would throw at the Dark Lord, and imagine Ron's roaring as he leapt into action beside the other three.  

Yet, what had he done? Draco had frozen. Like a coward.  

Hurriedly he turned on the faucets, hoping that splashing the cold water on is face would snap him out of the rising panic. The boy felt his head spin faster and panicked, yanking off his sweater and tossing it aside with as much force as he could. His fingers clenched the porcelain tighter, sobs beginning to rack his body. He couldn't lift his eyes back to the mirror, the weight he had carried through the year settling on his shoulders more firmly than ever. His whole body shook, partly from the sobs that were still escaping him and the burden the Dark Lord had placed on him, unwittingly so. Why couldn't he have just picked a side? Instead he was stuck, standing with a foot in each door as it slowly tore him to pieces. 

 And he had no one he could talk to. Not a single soul out of all his friends, for surely either side he told would become his enemies, chasing him away for his divided loyalties. The boy was trapped between the fear of the Dark Lord's vengeance and the love of his friends. 

 "Draco?" 

The blonde spun around, eyes falling on a familiar messy mop of black hair. It did little to quell the frightful storm in the Draco's mind, which must have been evident to his friend as his brows creased further. Harry said nothing, instead waiting for Draco to. They stared at each other, one with steely grey eyes and the other's gaze filled with concern.  

When the blonde said nothing, Harry spoke again. "What's the matter? I've never seen you this... frantic before, even during OWLS," the raven haired boy stated. 

Draco turned away, partially. His expression contorted, pulling to the side as he struggled to voice his ails or keep from saying them at all. The other boy must have understood that the blonde was struggling, as he slowly came farther into the tiled room. He stopped, only a couple paces separating them. Still Draco said nothing, his stance growing stiffer and his expression increasingly more panicked. A fizzling tension began to stretch in the air, breaking when Draco spoke. 

"I can't," the blonde ground out, half turning away again.  
"Why the bloody hell not?" Harry asked, watching his friend, concern growing in his green eyes.  
Draco flinched minutely, turning away entirely as he crossed his arms. "I just can't Potter. You wouldn't understand," he snapped venemously.

Though his words and tone were harsh, Draco's expression was anything but. His eyes closed as he struggled to keep from telling Harry everything. He desperately wanted to, imagined that The Boy Who Lived would forgive him and move on, helping him deal with Voldemort. His heart sank as he pushed away the idea, not daring delude himself in impossible fantasies.

"Please, Draco just spit it out. It looks like it's driving you mad in there," Harry pleaded quietly.

Draco started when he felt a hand on his shoulder, his stormy silver eyes flashing open, looking at the mirror's reflection. Harry was behind him, glasses almost slipping off his nose as he watched Draco with as much caution as one would when handling a wounded animal. The thought made a quiet chuckle escape the blonde, only amusing because it was quite true at times. His laugh faded in seconds, weight pulsing on his shoulders, burning beneath his friend's hand. The Slytherin's features scrunched again, making him look about as miserable as he felt in that moment. The blonde let out a long sigh, head drooping forward. He despised lying to Harry, it made his stomach churn and heart tighten, even though he knew he had no other choice.

There was none. 

Between risking Harry's life and his own, despite everything he had been taught and thought he had known of himself, Draco would always choose Harry. He had yet to ever admit that to himself. Maybe I'd have been a better Gryffindor after all, he thought, lifting his head and turning back towards Harry. His expression was an immovable impassive mask as his silver gaze locked with Harry's own virescent one.

"I can't, Potter. Just leave it be," he practically spat as he moved to march out of the bathroom, forgetting about his sweater and tie that lay on the ground.

Harry was rooted to the spot as he listened to his friend storm off. He was even more confused as to what was going on with the blonde than before. Draco had gone from being a mess to reverting to nasty in less than five minutes, and that startled the raven haired teen more than anything. Something was most definitely the matter with the Slytherin teen.

As Harry walked to gather Draco's things that the other boy had left behind, he said to himself resolutely that, no matter what the blonde had to say about it, he would get to the bottom of the mystery.

 


End file.
